From daily makeup to specialty applications, cosmetics can serve numerous functions. However, the current commercial state of the beauty industry is limited to convenience items that serve only specific purposes. Even current mix-your-own makeup lines are limited by purpose, the cause of which lies partially in the idea that “bases” determine texture, and that these “bases” are specifically formulated to color, which can vary significantly. Also, texture is often a personal preference instead of an absolute in the function of makeup.
Additionally, a problem with convenience cosmetics is the number and amount of chemicals used in the products and sensitivities to such chemicals are difficult to pinpoint because isolation of the sensitivity is difficult if not impossible. Another issue with convenience cosmetics within the cosmetic industry is the ideology that one must know the “rules” of makeup to apply or use it correctly. Arbitrary rules that change with the fads and/or the marketing ploys of cosmetic brands perpetuate such problems. These rules limit the imagination of the consumer and can harm the self-worth of an individual by defining the outcome as beautiful or ugly, a major move away from the simplest and truest purpose of makeup which is to create illusion.
By way of providing additional background, context, and to further satisfy the written description requirement of 35 U.S.C. § 112, the following documents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:                U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2002/0082745 entitled “Method and System for Producing Customized Cosmetic and Pharmaceutical Formulations on Demand”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,345 entitled “Make up Application Kit”;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,895,038 entitled “Method for Preparing a Two-Coloured Cosmetic”;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,559 entitled “Cosmetic Makeup Kit”;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,732 entitled “Facial Make-up Application Machine and Make-Up Application Method Using the Same”        U.S. Pat. No. 8,855,974 entitled “System and Method for Recommending Sensitive Make-Up Based on Skin Tone or User”;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,242 entitled “Eyes Make-Up Application Machine”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,791 entitled “Process for the Production of a Cosmetic Product with Powders of Several Colors or Different Characteristics”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,056 entitled “Method for Application of Cosmetics”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,373 entitled “Method for Application of Cosmetics”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,407 entitled “Cosmetic Personal Color Analysis Method and Kit Using Value, Scale, Colors, Seasonal Color Designation, and Charts”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,942 entitled “Multiple-Component Cosmetic Product and Method of Making Same”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,896 entitled “Skin Cosmetic Care System and Method”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,432 entitled “Cosmetics Product and Marketing System”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2014/0305466 entitled “Cosmetic Application Tool and Container System and Method”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2015/0086945 entitled “Makeup Application Assistance Device, Makeup Application Assistance System, and Makeup Application Assistance Method”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2004/0120909 entitled “Cosmetic method and composition for enhancing attractiveness”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009/0117060 entitled “Cosmetic Process for the Treatment of the Skin with Sun-Protection Products and Sun-Protection Products Combination”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010/0024836 entitled “Kit for Applying a Cosmetic Composition”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0164263 entitled “Method of Applying Makeup and Apparatus for Implementing Such a Method”;        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2012/0067364 entitled “Facial Makeup Application Makeup Application Method Using the Same”; and        U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2014/0209114 entitled “Device and Method for Applying Makeup.”        